EL AMO DE LA MUERTE
by sophye potter
Summary: Harry nunca se sintio tentado a usar ninguna de las reliquias de la muerte, porque nunca habia perdido a alguien a quien amara tanto como a Ginny... pero y si sucediera? que haria? despues de todo el es el autentico amo de la muerte... capitulo unico


**Los personajes, lugares y todo lo referente a Harry Potter no me pertenecen y no gano nadititita de dinero, asi que porfa, no me demanden, eso sip. dejenme un reviewsito.. saludines y hasta pronto.**

**

* * *

**

**HARRY POTTER, EL AMO DE LA MUERTE...EL RESURGIMIENTO DEL LORD OSCURO.**

**CAPITULO UNICO BY SOPHYE POTTER.**

* * *

**_"LA MUERTE NO DA SEGUNDAS OPORTUNIDADES"_**

* * *

Sus puños se crispaban y se apretaban fuertemente, mientras caminaba como león enjaulado, noticias, noticias, necesitaba solo eso, que le dijeran que su esposa y su hijo estaban bien, que Ginevra Weasley, la mujer a la que amaba desde los dieciséis años, con la que llevaba ya tres casado y con la cual esperaba un hijo…el primero estaba bien

Era estúpido, irónico he increíble, que en un mundo lleno de magia, un mundo que el había salvado, un tonto accidente de auto quisiera arrebatarle a su esposa… No quería siquiera pensar en eso…ella iba a estar bien…su esposa tenia que estar bien.

Cerró los ojos y se recargo pegando la cicatriz contra el frio muro…no había vuelto a dolerle, y sin embargo el frio en la delgada y casi invisible cicatriz lo hizo sentir alivio…

Su mujer había estado tan feliz solo unas horas antes…solo unas horas, parecía una eternidad…

-Vamos Harry, Dudley quiere que conozcamos al pequeño Vernon…

Sus tíos habían muerto dos años antes y desde el suceso la relación con su primo había avanzado muchísimo, de hecho era muy buenos amigos, y desde esa tarde también Harry era el futuro Padrino del pequeño Vernon…

-ya estoy listo, es solo que el nudo de esta tonta corbata no me…

Ginny miro al hombre, se acerco hasta él y poniéndose de puntillas depositó un tierno beso en los labios del hombre y sonriéndole, apuntó con su varita la corbata, que al instante quedo perfectamente anudada

-Claro, con Magia cualquiera…pero trata sin ella…

Ginny sonrió, le dio una nalgada juguetona al guapo hombre y salio de la habitación, segundos después Harry la siguió y subieron al auto…

-No entiendo porque Dudley no ha conectado su chimenea a la red flu

-ya te lo he dicho antes Harry, solamente los magos pueden hacerlo, y claro a Harry Potter no le negarían conectar la chimenea de un muggle, pero ¿cómo nos verían el resto de los amigos de Dudley, si de pronto nos apareciéramos en medio de una chimenea?, además no es un buen ejemplo para las jóvenes generaciones que te idolatran, y por ultimo el auto es muy cómodo y puedo estar segura que no tendré la cara llena de hollín

-con hollín o sin el, estoy seguro que lucirías preciosa, dijo el hombre, un segundo antes de aparcar el auto en un bonito vecindario muggle, el hombre acaricio el vientre abultado ya de ocho meses y salio de prisa para abrirle la portezuela a su bella esposa.

Era extraño y fantástico convivir con la única familia que le quedaba en el mundo, los amigos de Dudley eran personas muy agradables, evidentemente big D había cambiado mucho, miro de lejos como Ginny y Selene, la esposa de Dudley reían abiertamente mientras su nueva prima contaba un viejo chiste, acerca de un golfista… su mente se relajo y regreso a la conversación que sostenía con Dudley y unos amigos…

-Ginny, lamento molestarte, pero es que se terminaron los bocadillos y necesito un poco más de Hielo, podrías acompañarme al supermercado, son solo unas cuadras, seguro que ni nos extrañaran

La pelirroja le sonrió a Selene y salieron hasta el auto, ni siquiera se molesto en avisarle a Harry…después de todo, solo serian cinco minutos…

….

Si solo trajera la varita con ella, como siempre, si solamente la hubiera metido en su bolso o en un pliegue del vestido…si solo le hubiera avisado a Harry que iba a salir solo cinco minutos…si solo… pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada…

Unas luces se acercaban a toda velocidad hasta ellas, y en su mente quedo solamente el rostro del hombre al que amaba y la posible carita del niño que vivía dentro de ella…el niño que aun no conocía…pero no escucho nada…no vio nada mas…

El sonido de sirenas cercanas, ambulancias a toda velocidad y aullidos de carros de bomberos alertaron a Harry, pero si no hubiera escuchado eso, aun no habría podido ignorar el pinchazo que sintió en el corazón y la creciente angustia que lo invadió…además del terrible pinchazo que sintió en la cicatriz…

…y las sirenas sonaban tan cerca…

-Harry…Harry…

Era Dudley, que se acercaba pálido y presuroso

-Harry, un camión choco contra el supermercado…y Ginny y Selene aun no han regresado…

Otra vez el pinchazo en la cicatriz y en el corazón…otra vez la angustia en el pecho…

-Ginny, pero ¿ella no está aquí?

-No, Selene me dijo que iba a pedirle que a acompañara a comprar al…

Pero no termino de escuchar, saco su varita del cinturón y en medio de miradas asustadas, sorprendidas y aterrorizadas desapareció y apareció a pasos del supermercado donde en medio del fuego, escombros y conmoción descubrió en una camilla el cuerpo de la pelirroja…

-¿como estas? Ginny, Ginny contéstame

Pero ella no contestaba, su rostro lucia feos cortes y moretones, su cuerpo parecía desmadejado, tan pálido…tan inerte

-Señor le suplicamos que se aleje, vamos a hacer todo lo posible por salvarla…a ambos, el quirófano esta listo y…

¿Quirófano? ¿Quirófano? Por Merlín, Ginny era una bruja muy poderosa, ningún tonto medico iba a abrirla

-Apártese, me la voy a llevar

-espere no puede hacer eso, ella puede morir si usted…

-Le digo que se aparte, dijo mientras amenazaba a la joven paramédico con la varita, tomaba en brazos a su esposa, desaparecía y aparecía en la entrada de San Mungo

-SOY HARRY POTTER, ALGUIEN ATIENDA A MI ESPOSA

Al instante y al ver las condiciones en que la mujer se encontraba una docena de hombres acudieron y con hábiles hechizos la trasladaron a una sala, a donde Harry por más que trato no lo dejaron entrar…

Y ahí estaba ahora, recargado contra el muro mientras escuchaba como las chimeneas a su alrededor se encendían y las voces conocidas del resto de la familia Weasley se escuchaban… junto con otra muy familiar, la de Hermione

-Harry, ¿estás bien?, ¿cómo está Ginny?

-no se…yo… no me han dicho

-Escuchamos en las noticias, un muggle ebrio estrello el camión contra el auto de Ginny…había otra mujer, pero ella murió, ¿quién era?

-¿y que le importaba a el quien era? ¿Qué le importaba nada? Lo único que quería era que le dijeran que su esposa estaba bien, que su pequeño niño estaba bien…que estaban bien los dos

-No se…

-Pero tú no

-NO LO SE HERMIONE ESTA BIEN, NO SE UN CARAJO, NO SE NADA… NO ME IMPORTA NADA

Ron abrazo a su esposa y la alejo de Harry, consolándola, diciéndole que era mejor dejarlo solo, que estaba muy alterado...

…podía escuchar a la señora Weasley llorando en brazos de su esposo, a George, Percy, Charlie y Bill hablando en voz baja… podía escuchar a Ron consolando a Hermione… podía escucharlo todo…y todo lo sentía tan lejano…le faltaba su luz…le faltaba Ginny…

La puerta de la sala de curación se abrió y ante él apareció un hombre con una pulcra bata blanca que lo miraba con tristeza…

-Señor Potter…lo siento mucho, pero no pudimos salvarlos…cuando llegaron aquí ella ya había fallecido y el pequeño…lo lamento, tampoco sobrevivió…

¿Había escuchado realmente eso? ¿No había nada que hacer?

-POR MERLIN, SON MAGOS, LOS MEJORES MAGOS PREPARADOS EN SANACION, NO PUEDE DECIRME QUE HICIERON TODO… ELLA DEBE VIVIR, ME ENTIENDE, ELLA TIENE QUE ESTAR VIVA…

-Señor Potter debe entend…

-¿ENTENDER QUE?, QUE DEJARON MORIR A MI ESPOSA, DEBE HABER ALGO QUE PUEDAN HACER, ELLA DEBE VIVIR, TIENE QUE HABER ALGUNA MAGIA TIENE QUE HABER ALGUNA MANERA…. BUSQUELA

-Nosotros no…

-Harry… La voz dulce y temblorosa de Hermione se escucho, y en ese instante Harry oyó como Molly, Arthur y el resto de sus hijos lloraban por Ginny, pero no debían llorar ella no podía morir, y en caso de que lo hiciera él encontraría la manera de devolverla…

-Harry, recuerda lo que nos dijo Dumbledore, no hay manera de regresar a los muertos…la muerte no da segundas oportunidades…

-ELLA NO ESTA MUERTA… NO PUEDE ESTARLO HERMIONE…VERAS QUE YO ENCONTRARE LA MANERA…ELLA VOLVERA Y ESTARA CONMIGO… YA LO VERAS…

Y sin decir una palabra mas salió de San Mungo, sin volver la vista atrás…la cicatriz le dolía terriblemente. El corazón sangraba…estaba roto… pero no quiso pensar que detrás de esa puerta dejaba el cuerpo de su mujer, y a la familia que lo había acogido desde niño, los Weasley, a sus mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione, a su esposa tendida inerte en una sala…y no quiso pensar en su hijo, en ese pequeño que jamás conociera…no quería pensar en él…. Su mente estaba fija en una sola cosa…en un lugar… en una pequeña piedra tirada muchos años atrás en un lugar del bosque prohibido del que recordaba exactamente su ubicación pero al que nunca había regresado…

Camino muchas horas, buscando, escarbando, hurgando en cada hueco, en cada tronco…debía estar por ahí, la piedra de la resurrección debía estar ahí…

El amanecer había llegado y con el la victoria…ahí en la palma de su mano, vislumbro la pequeña e insignificante gema…Ella volvería con él…volverían a estar juntos…

Dio tres vueltas en su palma a la piedra y cerro los ojos, pudo sentir que había funcionado, pues delante de el un leve murmullo se escucho...Pasos suaves…pasos de mujer…

Y ahí estaba ella, pálida, etérea, casi invisible…pero había vuelto con él, en sus brazos sostenía un pequeño, con abundante pelo negro y que lucia tan pálido e irreal como su madre…

-Harry nosotros no deberíamos estar aquí… debemos continuar

-¿y dejarme solo? No Ginny nuestro destino es estar juntos…ese estúpido muggle me va a pagar lo que te hizo, todos me la van a pagar

-Harry tu no puedes

… sonaba tan triste…ese no era su lugar

-Silencio Ginny, yo tengo en mis manos la piedra de la resurrección, soy el poseedor de la capa de la invisibilidad y el legitimo dueño de la varita se sauco…soy el amo de la muerte…y como amo de la muerte le prohíbo que te lleve con ella…nosotros reinaremos este mundo…nuestro poder será infinito…matare a ese muggle que te aparto de mi y a cualquiera que se cruce en mi camino…

YO SOY HARRY POTTER EL AUTENTICO AMO Y SEÑOR DE LA MUERTE.

Un viento helado soplo y leves remolinos de aire y polvo se alzaron en el centro del bosque prohibido, mientras en la parte más lejana un ave fénix lanzaba un bello y triste lamento…Pero Harry Potter no pudo escucharlo.

Un nuevo orden se alzaría, los magos tomarían el control y los muggles vivirían a la sombra…todo en venganza de haber causado la muerte de la mujer a la que amaba y de su hijo… Él Harry Potter se vengaría…y seria la venganza más terrible.

Nadie pudo verlo, pero la cicatriz antes blanca lucia como delineada por fuego y en los ojos de Harry un extraño brillo rojo se dibujo…la cicatriz ardía, pero ya no dolía, ya todo estaba bien…por fin podría despertar en el cuerpo de Harry Potter, Lord Voldermort y Harry Potter serian por fin uno solo, como siempre debió haber sido

…

…

…

…como siempre debió haber sido…

**FIN DEL CAPITULO Y DE LA HISTORIA, SI TE GUSTO DEJAME UN REVIEW, Y SI NO TE GUSTO, CON MAS RAZON RECLAMAME POR HABERTE HECHO PERDER TUS VALIOSOS MINUTOS...**

**BESINES, GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR EL REVIEW.**

**ATT. SOPHYE POTTER**


End file.
